


Not quite platonic

by Akage



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, the maze runner alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akage/pseuds/Akage
Summary: Book Two of It's Platonic.Emily, Minho and Newt are exploring their new found friendships as they continue to keep it a secret.Their friendship may be platonic but it is anything but, to Emily anyway. Follow Em as she falls in love with the two men she shares her bed with and swore never to share her heart with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linktomyheartpiece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linktomyheartpiece/gifts).



The bleachers were crammed, the lights were shining onto the track, lighting up the runners and their paths as the crowd roared. Newt and myself adding to it, cheering Minho to the finish line. 

He comes first with a competitor a whole 2.1 seconds behind. Me and Newt scream, as does everyone else from our university, the competitors booing.

Minho's met with a medal around his neck and a bottle of water which he demolished as his running group dive on him for winning a yearly victory for their uni. I was so proud of him.

 

"You two might as well move in!" Alby greets us not even an hour later as we get to Minho's. 

"So how'd he do?" Comes Aris' voice from the living room moments before he appeared in the hall.

"He won!" Newt beams and his housemate's smile. 

"Well he jogs every day, I'm not surprised!" Alby admits as he locks the front door behind us. 

"He's off celebrating with his team and coach" I explain and see Alby nod as me and Newt slip our shoes off and head upstairs. 

 

I collapse on Min's bed on my back happy to relax. It had been a long day. Newt starts stripping and I lean up to watch him pull his t-shirt and jeans off and pull on a pair of jogging bottoms. 

He smirks as he turns, pushing his hair aside catching me looking. I smile and blush but I don't look away. 

 

It had been 2 weeks since Thomas' party at Teresa's and we had had sex once at Newts while Minho had been doing a load of training for today. We hadn't done anything like that night and Minho was always asleep before he could poke either of us which was odd, hopefully, he'll take it easy on his body now the competition is over. 

We hadn't talked about our situation but there hadn't been any reason too. 

 

Newts still smiling as he leans to grab a tshirt

"No!" I say bossily and Newt stands up straight, the clean shirt in his hands, the smile still securely in place. 

"No?" He questions with a raised brow and I smile and sit up

"You look better with it off!" I announce shuffling to the end of the bed and putting my arms out to grab his hips. Pulling him to me he drops his shirt with a chuckle and wraps his arms around my shoulders

"Is that right?"

"Yeah!" I beam, smiling up at him

"So you want me to freeze?" He asks causing me to laugh.

"I can think of something to warm you up" I admit, wiggling my eyebrows as I stand up. Newt drops his arms and just smiles at me amused as I turn us and push him onto the edge of the bed so I'm now the one standing over him. 

 

I kneel before him and slowly Newts smile fades and mine grows, just like his erection and my insides clench at the thought of him getting hard for me already. 

 

Within minutes he's fallen onto his back, his clothing a pile at his feet with his hard cock in my mouth. I couldn't get enough of this man and found it hard not to stare even as I worked his cock into my mouth. 

Topless, on his back, his hands in his hair, his chest heaving with his heavy breaths, his eyes closed and his bottom lip between his teeth, fuck this guy was a vision I'd never tire of, not looking like that! 

 

"Fuck I want you!" He pants out and I smile, releasing his member and stroking him as I catch my breath and rest my jaw 

"Sorry, Mother Nature calls," I say and lick his tip as he leans his head up to give me a confused look. He moans so I twirl my tongue around his tip again to try and get the same reaction. Instead, his head drops back down and he pants. 

"You're on?" He questions 

"Bingo!"

"And?" He pants as my hand strokes him

"I don't want to make a mess!" I admit. 

I'd let Minho fuck me up the ass, I'd had Newt kiss me while Minho finger fucked me to heaven and still me leaving blood stains on a bed was way more embarrassing and I didn't want to go through that kind of embarrassment. 

"Seriously?!" He questions dubiously like it was nothing to worry about. 

I don't answer, instead, I engulf his length in my mouth. It did the trick. 

 

He warns me when he's near but I swallow him, wanting to know his taste, to show him I wasn't put off by that kind of thing and that I'm not half a job. I wipe my bottom lip with my thumb as I sit on the bed beside his panting naked body and smile proudly at my work. 

Newts brown eyes open and his fingers grasp my shirt, pulling me down to give me a thank you kiss. He clearly wasn't put off by that kind of thing either. It's amazing what dirty things you can learn by people just from giving them head. 

 

I wake to the quiet whispers of the guys to my left. When Minho came back last night he crawled in between us and passed out. I knew just by the sun shining through that we had slept in. Minho was always our alarm clock, waking up 7am every morning for his jog if we were still asleep by the time he got back he'd wake us after his shower. 

 

"How much did you drink?" Newt whispers as they lie facing each other

"Only had one pint, was too tired to enjoy myself"

"No more Min! You're gonna overexert yourself!" Newt scolds and Min chuckles quietly and I feel a little movement between them. 

"Don't worry, I'm spending the weekend in bed to recuperate"

"I don't think he got the memo," Newt says and Minho chuckles

"Sorry" I hear Min apologise and I smile to myself guessing he's got morning wood 

I feel movement again and it's not hard for me to figure out what's happening, especially when Minho's boxers are being taken off. 

 

Minho gasps causing my panties to dampen instantly and I just lie there, listening to the sounds they make, trying to be silent so not to wake me. 

 

I turn around eventually to see Minho look at me and smile through his pleasure and I see Newts head bobbing up and down under the blanket so unfortunately, I couldn't see anything. 

Minho pulls me over to him and gives me a chaste kiss

"Mmm morning" he whispers 

"Morning" I whisper back and snuggle up to him, his large chest acting as my pillow. I draw patterns around his chest and nipple as Newt continues his assault on Minho. I stretch out and Newts left hand connects with my leg, his thumb stroking and I hum lightly, closing my eyes. 

 

A minute later Minho's hand on my upper arm tightens and I know he's close. I lift up the blanket at his stomach and watch Newt as he takes Minho in his mouth. 

Who'd of thought it would turn me on as much as it did. 

Minho tells Newt when he's about to come and Newt moves his hand from my leg to Minho's hips as he works. Minho grips me tight and Newt takes it all before crawling up the bed and lying on his other side

"Wow," Minho says and I smile at them both

"You deserved it," I say and Minho laughs and I see Newt smiling at Minho. If he was blushing when he first realised I was awake then it was long gone now.


	2. Chapter 2

"So my mom called, about the plane tickets" Newt says as he sits besides me on Minhos bed as he had not long arrived at Minho's just over a week later.

"Ooh, did she book you in the same time as me?" I ask excitedly

"Yeah but... she got it in her head you're my girlfriend" he says pulling a worried expression and Minho looks at us both from his seat on his pc chair

"Why?" Min asks before I can and Newt shrugs and exhales, running his hand through his blond locks

"I don't even know, before she put the phone down she said she's looking forward to meeting her new daughter in law and I was speechless, before I had the chance to correct her she had put the phone down" Newt says and I smile

"Like it matters anyway right," I say "It's not like we will be seeing each other while were back home apart from to and from the county" I shrug and Minho sighs before speaking

"But still, you're not dating" 

"Is that jealousy I detect?" I tease and look to Newt

"I believe I can detect it too" Newt joins in and we both laugh as we look at Minho's sour face

"Not jealous, I just don't think you should lie to your mom, that's all"

"I didn't lie, I didn't even say anything to suggest I had a girlfriend," He says

"So what did you say?" Minho asks

"That I want to travel home with a girl friend of mine"

"Did you actually say girlfriend as in a girl friend, like girl-friend?" Minho asks and Newt thinks for a moment

"I don't know, I think I said she's a girl friend that's in my drama class" he shrugs and Minho laughs

"Just because you meant girl friend as in a friend that's a girl it doesn't mean your mom heard it that way ya idiot" Minho says laughing and Newt frowns

"Bloody hell, I told her you're my girlfriend!" Newt says now in a panic as he realises what he said and I laugh in amusement and Minho stares at me

"When is it you both leave?" he asks sadly

"Next month, it's Christmas next month ya tool," I say and Minho rolls his eyes and goes back to watching prison break.

 

 

"I want to get Minho something awesome for Christmas bounds as I'm not going to be there, what do you think?" I ask Newt on our way to the track one lunch.

"I don't know, I was thinking of getting him some socks or something" Newt shrugs and I laugh

"That's so British of you!" I tease and he nudges me with a smile as Jess and Isaac walk over to us  
I had barely seen Jess since Thomas' birthday party as when we were leaving the next morning rumours were going around that they got back together last night, texting her that day she told me it was true and we'd only really hang out at uni if she wasn't with him or before she ran off to meet him. 

"Oh hey" I smile and Jess smiles while Isaac looks up awkwardly after we catch eyes, yep, totally awkward, awesome!

"What do you think I should get Minho for Christmas?" I ask joining them in our conversation just to get rid of the awkward silence

"Trainers?" Jess suggests

"Nah he bought some last month!"

"What about deodorant?" Isaac suggests and I want to kick him

"Seriously?" I ask and he shrugs, digging his glove-covered hands into his pockets

"I don't know" I sigh giving up.

Jess and Isaac spend lunch with us and surprisingly it wasn't as awkward and nerve-racking as I thought it would be. Minho kept giving Isaac death looks every now and then but the conversations went as smoothly as it could considering the glares.

 

"I know the perfect gift," Jorge says as he leads me and Brenda through the mall that Saturday morning. I had told Jorge and Brenda yesterday when I returned home for clothes that I was struggling for ideas so Jorge decided on a shopping trip, Brenda would be happy if it wasn't for Jorge coming along.

I was grateful for my two friends as I came out of the mall with the perfect gift for Minho and also a few for my parents and my best friend back home. I had already ordered Newts.

 

That night Minho insisted we go drinking as we didn't last weekend because of Thomas' party and who were we to say no.

"First rounds on you!" Minho says to Newt when we get to the club

"Sure" Newt says tapping Min on the shoulder giving me a smile.

I smile and look over to the toilets and think back to the night when we were leaving this club the last time with Newt asleep in the taxi, Minho telling me they kissed. I smile and look back to the guys.

"This place giving you guys any good memories?" I ask with a cheeky grin and Newt raises his brows and eyes the toilets.

"Oh yeah," Minho says giving Newt a look. Newt pushes him lightly and Minho laughs.

"Shall we go and dance?" Minho asks looking towards us both "Or are we not drunk enough yet?"

I laugh and me and Newt let Minho pull us to the dance floor after we necked back the rest of our drinks.

Coming back from the toilets after leaving the guys up the bar half an hour later I can see a girl sat with them. I go over to them warily and as soon as Minho sees me he puls me to them.

"There's our girl" he says and I smile and look at the woman. She was pretty but everything she did just took away her beauty. Her eyeliner was thick and all around her eyes, making her look more tired, her lips were thick and red and just didn't suit her fake tanned orange face and her hair was doing the whole Amy beehive, her floral jumpsuit didn't do much for her figure either.

"So this is your girlfriend?" She asks looking at Newt. She was wasted, I didn't even know how she was still standing. "Yeah," Newt says, taking me from Minho to sit on his lap. I give him a questioning look and he raises his brows and I look at the girl.

"So you're gay!" she says pointing a wobbly finger to Minho and Minho nods as she points it to Newt

"And you have a girlfriend!"

Newt nods and I just smile

She pulls a face

"I mean I know the hot guys are usually always taken but seriously, you're gay!" She says to Minho and he smiles

"yep, sorry sweetheart," he says and I find myself laughing into Newt's shoulder, knowing it wasn't a good idea for a drunk girl to see you laughing at her. Newt puts his arm around my back and smiles at me.

"Gay, I can't believe it, not even a snog?"

Minho just outright laughs at that.

"You're not a guy honey, sorry," Minho says and I can't hold my laugh anymore.

The girl looks at us all and just walks off

"What the hell?" Newt says as we all laugh

"Is she even old enough to drink?" Minho asks grabbing his pint

"I can't leave your side for 2 minutes without girls swarming you pair, Jesus," I say and Newt smiles and I realise I'm still sat on his lap though I make no plans on moving and Newt doesn't seem bothered. His hand is currently playing with a strand of my hair and I get comfy on his lap, wrapping my arm around him as we continue laughing about that girl and finish our drink.

We get back on the dance floor after our drinks and I dance between them both, they each have a hand on one of my hips as we sway and dance, the music upbeat, reminding me of the rave we went to. I smile at the memory, it was a good night, apart from Isaac.

Only a few minutes later a girl approaches us all. Bleach blond, another beehive and she stands there in her little black dress and a scowl.

"My best friend said you blew her off!" She says eyeing Minho. We all stop dancing. This girl was also wasted.

"I'm gay darling!" Minho says to her and she gives me a dirty look which I instantly return

"Doesn't look like it, look if you haven't got the balls to tell her you don't like her fine, just surely you can come up with a more convincing lie?" She says and Minho sighs pissed off

"Fine, she's not my type, although I am actually into guys," Minho says with a wink

"Yeah, sure, you're such a lier, haven't even seen you look at a guy with her there," She says pointing to me

I step towards her and Newt pulls me back

"Fuck sake," Minho says grabbing Newt and pulling him tight against his body.

He squeezes his ass and tongue rapes Newts mouth, not that Newt minds. Newt tangles his hands in Minho's perfect hair and they seem to forget why they even began kissing.

"Thought he was your boyfriend?" The girl asks me completely shocked still staring open-mouthed at the guys kissing

"He is, we sometimes have threesomes" I admit for a reaction and she looks at me shocked and I smile

"I know, I'm a very lucky girl," I say and she scowls, calling me a slag and walking away

I give her my finger and glare at her friends and Minho releases Newt with a deep breathe.

"Don't worry, you're not a slag" Minho says and I laugh

"Can I have my boyfriend back?" I tease playfully and Minho pushes Newt towards me as he's wiping his mouth

"You can have him!"

Newt laughs and kicks Minho and Minho winks then looks towards the girls

"Fucking dicks, where were we" I smile at Minho and we continue our dancing, feeling their eyes on us the whole time so we play along. I grind against Newt while Minho puts on a show for him which is just hilarious then they call a bathroom break to sort out 'their boners' nice.

I sit at the bar and orders us all another drink.

The guys return with smiles and sit either side of me

"Sorted out your problems?" I ask them

"For now," Minho says, squeezing my ass and I laugh

"Minho too much for you" I tease Newt

"He's the one with the problem," he says, eyeing Minho's crotch

"Like you weren't pitching a tent over my fine ass" Minho teases

"You think it was your fine ass, try getting ground on after a kiss like that" Newt says and I blush

"So I gave you the problem?" I ask

"Shit, no, that's not what-"

Minho taps Newt on the shoulder

"All she's gotta do is wink at us and we're hard, don't even use my kiss as an excuse," Minho says and Newts bright red and I smile, biting my lip and Minho raises his brows and I smile. It was just too much fun teasing this guy.

 

Back in Minho's bed nearly 2 hours later were all naked after freshening up and drinking some water, the light off and our bodies moulded together, Minho poking my ass. 

I huff, pushing the blanket from off our bodies as I was sweating being sandwiched between them. 

Minho rocks against me, his hand on my hip. 

"You're off right?" He asks in his drunken state 

"I'd be wearing knickers if I wasn't" I inform him

"Good" he mutters, his hand connect with his draw to grab a rubber. 

 

I may be wasted but it didn't stop this feeling weird. Newt was right next to me and I didn't know if he'd be ok with this, would Minho want him to join in? 

Would Newt be ok with that?

Would I?

Fuck I didn't know. 

We didn't talk about this.

 

As Minho's dick is back at my ass now wrapped in latex he cuddles flush up to me. 

"Newt?" Minho says 

"Hmm?" Newt answers sounding tired

"Come here!" Minho puts his hand over my side to reach for Newt. 

Newt lets out a content happy sigh as Minho strokes Newt softly, making him hard as he rubs his dick up me, rubbing himself between my pussy lips. 

I gasp and cling to the closest thing, Newt. 

 

I didn't think too hard about how strange and new this was, the alcohol and darkness helped. 

Minho pushes inside of me and I can't help but release a moan at him stretching my insides. 

"Ahh fuck" Minho pants into my hair as I feel Newts breathes on my face. 

 

We cling to each other, pushing and grinding and panting and sweating. 

I come almost instantly with the guys moaning each side of me as I feel Minho stroke Newt at my stomach as he pumps into me lazily. Slow lazy sex was always the best when tired and this felt fucking amazing. 

My pussy grips Minho's cock like a vice as I come around him and my nails dig into Newts back. 

 

I finally relax and lie there in bliss as the boys continue. A few minutes later I feel fingers toying with my clit and gasp, my body twitching to the feeling.

"Oh, my..." words escape me as Newts fingers rub my clit as Minho pumps into me from behind. 

I grab the back of his head and moan and I feel close again already at their reaction to my moan. 

They both gasped and moaned and moved a little faster. 

I clench my thighs and push at Newts hand when the pleasure gets too much and I kiss the blonde, my hand joining Minho's to stroke him. 

 

Minho grunts and thrusts deep and hard, moments later filling the condom, my second orgasm just seconds later. 

With Minho's hand still around Newts cock together we make him come, it didn't take long and we're too tired to even clean ourselves up properly. Minho ties the rubber and throws it into his bin and me and Newt sleep away from each other, the stain between us. 

"That was...." I finally mutter after we had all caught our breath

"I wish I had the energy to do it again," Minho says causing Newt to chuckle and we fall asleep easily, the room smelling of sex, not that we cared.


	3. Chapter 3

The month flew by too quickly. Me and Newt spent all our free time outside of University living at Minho's. Minho drove us both to the airport when it was time to leave, dragging our suitcases and walking us as far as he could. It was an emotional goodbye although I knew we were only going to be gone for two weeks. Minho pulled us both in for a group hug and we just stayed like that for ages. Minho telling us we need to skype every night and WhatsApp all the time, that he was willing to stay up all night just to speak to us. We finally pull away when our plane is announced and I don't take my eyes off of him as we line up and head through the door to head towards the plane.

I had been holding in tears and knew if I talked it would give that away. I swallow an uncomfortable lump in my throat for the twelfth time as I sit down in the window seat on the plane, Newt having the seat beside me.

"We'll be back before you know it" Newt reassures me and we look at each other and it was obvious Newt was also sad to be saying goodbye to Minho for two weeks.

I sleep most of the plane ride away thanks to my trustful sleeping tablets. Newt wakes me up half an hour before we are due to land which I hate him for as I hate flying, the feeling of landing was sickening but I use the time to go to the bathroom and freshen up and apply some moisturiser and a bit of foundation to try and look half alive. I was about to meet Newts parents after all. I smile at the thought of him telling his mom over the phone that I'm his girl friend. I wasn't surprised she took it the wrong way, anyone would. He's such an idiot. Either way, it wasn't like I'd be seeing his parents at my time back here so they can believe what they want.

I grab onto Newts hand as we land, the blond just smiling at me amused while I feel sick. He gives my hand a reassuring squeeze as the pilot speaks and then finally were getting off the plane. I turn my phone off of aeroplane mode and get a text through from my mom saying she was here and couldn't wait to see me. I reply saying we have just landed and then I link my arm with Newts as I let him lead me with the crowd to go and get our luggage.

I'm yawning and leaning my head on his arm with my eyes closed as I trusted Newt to alert me of my bag, which he did a good 20 minutes later and then we drag our luggage to go and meet our parents.

A woman with mousy blond hair and Newts eyes comes running over, a man and young blond girl following behind with wide smiles. Newt loosens my arm and the woman pulls him into her own and I smile at the reunion as I notice my parents walking with them and I smile and hug them both.

"Oh my god, Emily, I've missed you so much!" My mom says as I pull away and my dad pulls me into a hug

"You've lost weight, how was the flight?" My dad asks and I smile at him

"Terrible, I just want to sleep," I say and they laugh and look to Newt who was twirling his little sister in a hug saying how she's grown and I smile

"You must be Emily, it's great to meet you," the blond woman says to me and she hugs me which takes me by surprise and I hug her back to see Newt's dad smile at me.

Our parents both smile at each other and I look at them all wondering why they all look so close

"I've heard a lot about you," She says and I smile

"Hope you've been looking after our son," She says and I smile

"I'd say he's been looking after me" I admit and I see his sister smile

"You must be Nat," I say and she nods

"Yeah, I'm Newties sister," she says and I chuckle and share a smile with Newt

"So out of all those American girls, our English daughter caught your eye huh?" My dad asks. Newt and I want the floor to swallow us up and Newt smiles at my dad

"Gareth" My mom says tapping him and he laughs

"We were saying before you got here how much of a coincident it is to meet someone from your hometown while studying abroad" Newts dad says and I look at them all

"You've been talking about us?" I ask my mom and she smiles

"Newt gave me your mother's number for help with booking the same tickets, we met up last week and had lunch," Newts mom says and me and Newt share a look and Natalie laughs

"It's a small world," My dad says and I smile

"So, I bet you guys want to get out of here," Newts dad says and I nod as my dad takes my suitcase and my mom grabs my backpack and we head for the exit.

It was so weird being back in London.

Newt bumps my shoulder and we share a smile and I watch as Nat steps beside Newt and starts asking him all about America and Newt tells her how the burgers are the size of her head making us all laugh.

"You're both picking up the accent, don't they sound different" Newts mom says

"They do don't they, Let's send them back with their London accents," My mom says and I roll my eyes and my dad puts his arm around my shoulder

"We've missed you champ"

"Missed you two dad," I say with an embarrassed smile

Outside the cold air hits me and it's already 11pm 

"So, we have everything settled for Christmas, you know where you're going right?" Newts dad asks my dad

"Christmas?" Newt asks

"We've hired out your favourite carvery down the road so all the family can come and see you, hope you don't mind we invited them, thought you'd want to see your girlfriend on Christmas," His dad says and Newt looks at me then back to his dad and smiles

"We'll head over to our cars" Newts dad says pointing over to where my dad's car is parked

"We will let you two say goodbye, a week apart might be hard" he teases and I laugh as he winks at me and they all smile and walk towards their seperate cars, each saying good by to each other. It was weird how friendly they were towards each other

"So our parents have been going to lunches with each other" I state and Newts sighs and smiles

"Yeah!" I laugh and he joins in

"This has escalated, want me to correct my mother?" he asks

"I dunno, they seem happy" I shrug looking over at my parents getting into the car and then back to Newt

"Yeah, so I guess we will be spending Christmas together," he says and I smile

"Yeah, I like it" I admit

"Me too"

"So, guess I'll see you in a week," Newt says

"We need to skype Minho in an hour, don't forget!" I say and he smiles

"So I guess I'll speak to you later," he says and I nod and he pulls me in for a hug which I happily return. We lean our heads back and we smile at each other and then he leans in and kisses me. It was short and sweet and then we are back to looking at each other

"Was that for show?" I ask

"Maybe," he says and I laugh and pull away

"Speak to you later," I say and he nods and we both head for our rightful cars.

It was weird, sitting on my bed, looking around at my bedroom that I hadn't been in for over 6 months now. I was finally home! With me feeling like crap after the long flight I just came straight to bed, my mom making me a hot chocolate and I opened up my laptop and went on skype to see Minho was already on. He called me straight away when he saw I was online and I answer giving him a smile.

I had time to think while I was on the plane about how sad I was saying goodbye to Minho. I knew saying goodbye to him in the long run when I move back here was going to be the hardest thing I would ever do and it put a sadness around me and it still hadn't lifted.

"You ok? how was the flight?" he asks and my smile grows at the sound of his voice.

I fill him in and show him around my bedroom and then Newt joins the chat and I get to see his bedroom too and we chat for a good hour until me and Newt get too tired so Minho lets us sleep and we end the group call.

 

The next 3 days were filled with family visiting and dropping off Christmas presents. I told all my cousins about America and told my nan all about my new friends I have made. The 4th day I spent it with my best friend Chrissy. We went to weatherspoons for a meal and drink and then did some window shopping as I showed her pictures of Minho and Newt and spoke all about them, telling her about my predicament with Newts and mine families thinking were a couple when really were just friends with benefits which she finds hilarious yet I don't tell her about mine and Minho's kind of relationship.

We then went back to hers so I could tell her parents all about America and how well my dramas doing. I stay the night and Chrissy got to talk to Minho and Newt on Skype as I was using her laptop. 

 

Finally Christmas day came. I woke up at 7am and went downstairs and put the fire on. The tree was filled with presents and I smile. I may be 21 but I still got excited about Christmas. I make my parents both a coffee and wake them up.

I get loads of films and books and my mom had got me a new outfit to wear later at the family gathering with Newts family that began at 4. It was a long black sleeved top with a white jewled collar with a black low high skirt. I was going to wear my really thin black tights and some dolly shoes to go with it and curl my hair. It was simple but pretty.

I spent the morning reading one of my new books then my nan came over to eat dinner then we watched crappy movies until we started getting ready. My dad gave my nan a lift home whe my mom curled my hair. 

I was nervous pulling up to the pub. It was one of those family pubs that did carverys every day of the week at good prices. The interior was warm and welcoming in rich colours and dark wood. It was also filled with strangers. We got a few looks until Newts mom, who I had learnt was called Tina ran over to us and hugged us all one by one and then I saw Newt. His blond hair side swept with a Christmas jumper on and dark denim jeans with a collar poking out from under his jumper with his trademark blue converse. We smile at each other from where we stood before a girl with blond hair pulls his attention away and I recognise her, which is weird as I can't place where from.

His parents introduce us all to most of the people there, most of them family, others friends and then his dad buys us all a drink and we sit with tham at a table. There was food on party plates that we was told we could help ourselves and Newt finally came over to me and he hugged me.

"Merry Christmas" he says and I smile and give him a kiss. He doesn't question it and he releases me

"One minute" he says with an excited grin and he goes over to a booth in a corner and comes back over with a small wrapped present with a tiny red bow

He hands it me and I smile

"Can I open it?" I ask

"yeah" he laughs and we sit down away from everyone and I undo the ribbon bow and realise he's wrapped a box so I open it to see a necklace. It was a gold chain and the pendant was a thin outline of a heart.

"Oh my god" I say and look up to Newt

"My sister helped me pick it, too much?" he asks and I shake my head

"No! it's beautiful, thank you" I beam and give him a hug

"Can you put it on for me?" I ask handing him the box and he takes it from me and I watch as he takes the necklace out as I take off the one I'm already wearing and stuff it in my jacket pocket

"Here" he says and I move my hair aside for him to put it on and he fastens it at the back and I pull the pendant down and look at it

"Thank you" I say and peck him on the cheek and he smiles

"Your presents a little bigger" I say and he gives me a curious look as I go over to my parents to take the bag from them.

I watch as Newt opens his new pair of converse espeshally made. I had comissioned an artist paint on them putting his favourite pokemon on them, Growlith on one and Arcanine on the other

"Wow, these are bloody awesome" he dives on me and I laugh and his sister comes over

"Wow, is that pokemon?" she asks and I smile glad I had made Newt happy

He puts them on straight away which makes me laugh and then we take a picture together to send Minho before we join our parents.

I ate cake and ice cream with Natalie and then had an alcoholic drink with Newt and met 2 of his best friends and then the blond girl I recognised came over and joined us and as soon as Newt introduced her as Sophie I remembered where I knew her from. Newt has a framed picture of them together in his bedroom back in America.

She gave me a warm smile and asked us how we got together. I gave Newt a look to say you can explain this one as it's your fault were in this mess and he smiles and tells them about our kissing scene and it just evolved from there. And I had to give it to him that that wasn't even a lie.

Come half 8 my parents come over saying they are going home and that Newts parents said I could stay with Newt tonight if I wanted.

"Er, do you want me to?" I ask Newt not wanting to feel like I'm over staying my welcome but he smiles

"Yeah, only if you want?" He asks and I smile

"Yeah, I'll stay" I say to my parents and they say a good bye

"Wonna sneak out for a fag?" His friend Ron asks a few minutes later and Newt smiles

"You smoke?" I ask shocked and he laughs

"Only on occasion, be back in a minute" he says touching my shoulder and the guys head outside and I'm left sat here with Sophie.

"So Sophie, your his ex right?" I decide to ask to make conversation and she smiles and nods and I'm left feeling bitter that my assumption of her was right.

"Surprised he told you about me" She says

"He has a framed picture of you both in his room" I say with a fake kind smile. I'm a good actor.

"I was his first love, he was mine" She smiles fondly and my insides tighten suddenly and I nearly glare at her. Why was I jelaous of that?

"Were still friends though which I'm grateful for. I guess that's why we've kept the pictures. You're pretty, I can see why he likes you, you seem like a nice person but I'll say this anyway. You hurt Newt and I'll break your legs!" She says it with humour and a smile so I laugh although I honestly wouldn't put it past her

"Why did you guys split up? you clearly care a lot for each other?" I ask curiously 

"Were too different, I want to do business while he wanted to do drama, it was my fault mostly, telling him he's chasing a pipe dream. We argued so much when he applied for Univerity over seas. He didn't even ask, just did it. I told him he was an idiot, then I got upset, saying stupid shit like his dream meant more to him than I did, which of course it did, you know I was just, too stupid. We just kept arguing and we broke up about a month before he moved away. It's the first time I've seen him today since he left, it's weird" She says and I'm stunned in silence for a while.

"I mean we Skype every now and then but" she shrugs and I can see she's saddened by seeing him.   
Maybe us pretending is a bad idea, I may not like this girl that much but I can tell she's heartbroken and still hurting.

"He's a brilliant actor, by the way, you should be proud of him for wanting to chase his dream, he has the talent for it, he really does have the potential to be an actor one day," I say and she smiles sadly

"I know and I regret how things turned out but he has you now so" She smiles again, this time the pain reaches her eyes and she takes a deep breath as if not to cry

"You ok?" I ask

"Yeah, I'm gonna go and ... use the bathroom" she says and gets up and leaves me sitting there to think over everything.


	4. Chapter 4

"She still loves you-you know" I say to Newt after the skype call with Minho. He loved his personalised running t-shirt and he says he has presents for us when we get back, apparently were having another Christmas with Minho when we get back.

"What?" Newt asks as he's taking his new shoes off and I look around his room as I walk around it slowly, It was a big room with a double bed pushed up a corner, the colour theme red and black, it was unexpected but it was a nice room.

"Sophie," I say and Newt looks at me before looking at the floor

"What did she say?" he asks and I lean up his wall watching him

"That she regretted the breakup, that you're her first love, that sorta thing" I admit and he looks up at me but he stays silent and I sit beside him

"You still love her?" I ask 

"I thought I still did," he admits, taking me by surprise and he looks at his hands in his lap

"But after seeing her today I realised I just missed her. She didn't take my love for drama seriously, always telling me I was stupid, I mean she was right to some extent with what she said, A degree in acting won't guarantee me a job but I never wanted to give up and she was only pulling me back, I'm glad I let her go and chased my dream instead"

"Me too," I say and he smiles warmly at me

 

It was silent as Newt and I cuddled in his unfamiliar bed in the unfamiliar bedroom. I thought about everything, how much I missed Minho, about mine and Newt's family getting on so well and about Sophie and Newt. It's a shame they didn't work out, I could understand both of their points. 2 years was a long time to go without someone for them to study something that might not give them anything but it's a shame she had no faith in his skills. He was amazing at what he did.

"What you thinking of?" Newt asks as he rubs my arm as I lay on his chest.

"You" I admit with a smile

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Something good I hope"

"Yeah, I'm just glad I met you"

"You know if Minho was here he'd bully you and call you soppy" Newt says and I chuckle quietly

"Yeah, he would" I admit with a smile as I think of my best friend whos a thousand miles away.

"But If Minho was here I wouldn't say this"

"Say what?" I ask curiously

"That I'm glad I met you too, and Minho" I smile and Newt pulls me in tighter

"I miss him, like really really miss him" I state sadly 

"You're going to, he's all you've known for 6 months!"

"It's hard though, I didn't think I'd miss him this much, I'm worried if it's this bad now how am I going to be when I move back here, away from him?" I ask as Newts hand comes to stroke my hair

"Don't think about that yet, you still have a year and a half left there, things can change in that time" he says and I sigh

"Least we will have each other, we can mope and miss him together," he says and I look up at him and we share a smile

"Thank you for the necklace," I say and he smirks and rolls his eyes

"I know it's a bit much right, I'm sorry," he says and I shake my head

"Actually it's pretty perfect!" I say with a fond smile and he smiles and leans down and kisses me. I lean into the kiss to return it and he turns so were both on our sides facing each other.

It grows needy pretty fast. My emotions making me need this as much as I wanted it. The distraction from my sad thoughts, the need to feel loved and safe with Newt, the need to know that everything was going to be ok and Newt could give me that. My sadness of missing Minho and the jealousy of Sophie getting pushed to the back of my mind as Newt took up all my senses. 

 

We were already half naked each so all we had to do was push our underwear out the way and Newts on top of me in an instant kissing down my jawline to my neck as I gasp at how he's making me feel. He enters me and I bite my lip as I moan trying to suppress it.

"Make sure you pull out!" I say realising it felt so different because Minho always wore protection

"I will" he pants as he starts thrusting inside of me

We are as quiet as we can be knowing Natalie was asleep in the other room and his parents were downstairs watching telly. We're grunting and gasping quietly as we cling to each other. My orgasm rips through me and my whole body jolts, my toes curling and I grasp ahold of his back tightly, my nails digging into soft skin as my body shakes and I slowly come down from my high. Newt kisses me, the kiss sloppy as he pants, getting closer to his own release. he pulls out of me and grips my chest to his as he comes on the sheet beneath us and I smile as he looks at me and I almost blurt out 'I love you'

I freeze, my eyes like saucers as I stare up at the guy. Fuck. Where did that come from? thank fuck I didn't say it. Maybe it's because that actually felt like lovemaking and not just sex!   
He kisses my forehead and climbs off the bed and turns the light on so we can clean up our mess.  
It takes me ages to sleep after that, the cogs in my mind wouldn't stop turning. It all crashed down on me that night, everything and all at once.  
I was in love with both of my best friends. I had loved Minho a while and deep down I knew it I just didn't admit it to myself, told myself it was lust, not love and Newt. I didn't even realise that had happened before tonight. I love them both, fuck!

 

I spend the rest of the week with my family in my family home. I only speak to Minho and Newt at night with our skype calls and even then I just mostly listen to them both, trying to figure out how it was possible to even love two people at the same time. Minho knew straight away something was up and after the hour and a half long skype call he was wattsapping me, asking me why I was so out of it. I just told him I was tired.

Newt text me that night too but he was asking me to spend tomorrow with him around London to enjoy our hometown together before we have to leave and I reluctantly agreed to it.  
I wore makeup purely to hide my bags from my lack of sleep and was kitted out in my long white winter coat with matching hat, scarf and gloves as I stood at the clock in town waiting for Newt. It had snowed this morning but had stopped and now what was left of it was just slush after the short downpour I was lucky enough to miss. I sure did miss the warmer weather back in the USA. 

 

Newt arrives on time, wearing his new shoes I got him and a long brown pea coat and scarf hat and gloves. 

"I hate winter," he says as he comes to a stop in front of me, rubbing his hands together then putting them in his pockets. 

"Were you waiting long?" He asks and I shake my head with a smile as I bring my hand up to stroke his chin. He was always clean shaven and yet here he was with nearly 2 days worth of stubble. 

He laughs and I drop my hand. 

"I'll shave before we go back" he admits 

"I can't decide if I like it" I admit and he laughs again

"I want Minho's opinion!" I decide taking out my phone and he chuckles and we huddle together to take a picture. We both had big smiles and Newt did look rather sexy with his winter attire and the beard and tash. After sending it Min through wattsapp I set it as my phone background. 

"So where to?" I ask excitedly. 

 

We walk around together for a while, grabbing a coffee and sharing stories of growing up in London. We then browse a bookstore and eat out at my favourite sushi place. 

"So I think it's the moustache I don't like, the goatee though, I like that!" I say grabbing my drink. 

He strokes his tash and laughs

"It'll all be gone this time tomorrow" he admits 

"No, keep the goatee!" I order and he smirks 

"Fine!" He says giving in and I smile triumphantly

"You had a good day?" He asks as he's walking me home around half 5. 

"Yeah, I've really enjoyed it, it's nice, being back in London, I'd missed it" 

"Yeah me too! Hope we can do this again next year" he says putting his hands into his coat pockets after throwing away his cigarette. 

I link my arm through his and smile 

"Yeah, we'll have to bring Minho with us next time, I think he'd really like it here" 

"We'll be fighting for custody of him!" Newt laughs

"You have him 1 week and I'll have him the other" I joke

"What would your parents think?" Newt laughs 

"He'd have to have the sofa" I admit sadly 

"Just make sure you don't get caught sneaking around!"

"I wouldn't risk it, and besides unlike Minho, I can go a couple weeks without sex"

He scoffs and I glare at him

"I can! He's the one that bitches and moans whenever I'm on" I tell him causing the blonde to laugh 

"I guess he can't moan now he has you" I quip teasingly 

Newt laughs and I find myself smiling at it.

"So that's why he invited me into your dirty little sex den, I'm the once a month replacement" he jokes and we burst into laughter 

"Yes, that's exactly what you are," I say wiping a tear as I come down from my laughing fit 

 

All too soon we reach my door.

"Thank you for walking me home, want me to ring you a taxi?" I ask

"Nah, pubs only 20 minutes away" he assures me

"Ok, we'll have fun with your friends and don't get too wasted, remember we're skypeing Minho tonight"

"I know" he smiles and leans forward, leaving a simple kiss on my cheek

"I'll see you tonight Emily" he smiles and I smile back and watch him walk away before entering my family home. 

 

"Hey, beautiful!" Minho's face pops onto my screen and I smile sadly at the Korean

"Hey, you!" I say

"How's my little Londoner doing?" He asks 

"She's missing her Korean king!" I admit and he smiles 

"You're coming back in 2 days and hopefully it'll fly by," he says

"2 days too long" I mutter

"Aww Em, I know! Least we get to Skype, where's Newt?"

"Drinking with friends, he said he'd be back to Skype, don't worry!"

"So I saw the pic, gotta admit I like it!" Min admits

"Really? The tash don't do it for me" I admit and Minho laughs

"Least he can grow one" Min says causing me to laugh 

"I don't think it'd suit you with one either" I admit and he agrees with me 

I tell him all about mine and Newts day and our plan of bringing him here next year and finally, Newt comes online sounding a little drunk. We all talk for an hour before going to sleep. 

 

The next two days went slow and as much as that annoyed me I was also grateful for it as I got to explore London with my parents as they spoiled me, taking me for meals and onto the London eye.   
My best friend Chrissy joins us on the drive to the airport to see me off and we meet in the lobby and me, Newt and our families sit together talking for an hour as we wait for the plane, all taking pictures and our parents getting emotional.   
By the time it came to the goodbye hugs when our flight was called we were all crying, Newt included when he hugged his younger sister. Newt hugged me tightly as we lined up, our families and friend gone and we just cry silently in each other's arms until we're boarded.   
I hate goodbyes but I was grateful I had Newt with me, happy we could support each other and not be alone for the long flight.  
But there was one thing to smile about. I'd be back with Minho soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Minho greets me and Newt in the airport lobby by pulling us both into a hug. He didn't need to tell us he missed us, it was obvious in the way he held us and refused to let go causing us both to laugh.   
He asked us about the flight and if we're feeling homesick as he drove us to our rightful homes so we could unpack.

We drop Newt off first, the blond living closer to the airport, Minho hugging him goodbye, repeating tomorrow's plan to him so he knew when to be ready.   
I climb into the passenger seat after we helped Newt take his luggage to his apartment, then were in Minho's on the way to mine.

When we get to mine it's just gone 8pm and Brenda and Jorge bombard me with questions as Minho makes us all a hot drink.   
We spend an hour in the living room, a room that's very rarely used and I tell them all about my two weeks there, most of it Minho had already heard thanks to us Skypeing everyday but he seemed happy to hear it again as he listened with a fond smile.

Jorge runs me a bath after our talking and drinks and when I get out Minho's in my room, my bedsheets clean and underwear and pyjamas placed on the bed for me. I smile as I close my bedroom door behind me and go for a bobble on my unit to tie up my wet hair.   
It's then I notice the wrapped present on the bed too and my eyes widen.   
"Is that for me?" I smile   
"It's just a little something, you're getting your main present tomorrow with Newt" he says as he picks it up and passes it to me.   
Like I always do with presents I guess first as I feel it, knowing it's clothing of some kind I don't bother shaking it.

Ripping it open and holding the material up I notice it's a black silk nighty with a Victoria secret tag. It was beautiful.  
"Minho! God how much did you spend on this?" I ask feeling bad  
"You're worth every penny!" He shrugs and I scoff and look at the sexy nighty   
"I thought you said sexy nightwear was a waste of money!" I say walking up to him  
"No I said sexy underwear is a waste of money because you won't be wearing them for long, a night dress is different, besides it gives me and Newt something to appreciate"  
I scoff a laugh and pull Minho in for a hug   
"Thank you Minho, it's beautiful. I suppose you want me to wear it?" I ask  
"No, stick your pjs on, it's cold in here"  
"Are you staying tonight?" I ask as I fold the nighty up, putting it onto my chest of draws.   
"Yep! My beds hard to sleep in with no one beside me" he says and I smile sadly at him as I take off my fluffy gown to put on the warm clothing Min had picked out for me.   
Surprisingly enough Minho doesn't try anything and he watches me change as he gets into my bed.   
Once changed I turn my light out and climb in beside him and lie on his chest as my bed was only a single.

"Glad to have you back English!"   
"I'm glad to be back" I admit with a smile at the familiarity of having Minho at my side.  
"You'll wear it tomorrow won't you, for me and Newt?" Minho asks, his warm breath hitting my neck.   
I laugh as I eye the dark material, barely visible now in the dark room  
"Do I have a choice?"  
"No"

 

Minhos smile for Newt the next morning was a mixture of excitement and happiness as he climbed into the (insert car make here)   
Minho had a cosy day planned for us all in his bedroom. Minho spoke of presents and a chocolate ule log and board games as well as a small Christmas dinner he will cook later on in the evening.

Minhos bedroom houses a tiny Christmas tree beside his large old square pc monitor and at the end of the bed lay two wrapped gifts.   
He'd even hoovered and polished.   
It was sweet how much Minho wanted us to have a Christmas together, making up for missing it with him.

"Cards too? I didn't get you a card" Newt admits as he plucks the envelope from under his present, his tone half guilty and yet also half teasing   
"It's not a card shank, just open it!" Minho says   
I smile and pick my own up and me and Newt share a look at the names he'd put on the envelopes   
For me it had English written on and for Newt English II  
Minho smiles, his eyes crinkling up cutely before he's nodding eagerly for us to open them.   
I think he was more excited than us; I was mostly curious.

"Tickets?" I ask looking from my ticket to Minho then back again. The tickets were for a panto in a couple days time.   
"Do you have one?" Newt asks Minho, his light brows knitting together   
"Yeah, I got us seats together at the front!"  
I hug Minho, taking him by surprise as Newt looks speechless at his ticket.   
"How much did they cost?" I hear Newt ask from behind me as I pull away from Min.   
"What is it with you two and asking prices, just open your gifts already so we can eat" Minho orders and I laugh as I put the ticket down and pick up my present feeling spoilt.

After opening our presents, mine being a pair of hair curlers, Minho clearly hinting he likes my hair curled and Newt a very handsome flight jacket that suited him perfectly Minho left us to our devices as he warmed up some pre made store bought pancakes.   
"I can't believe how he's spoiling us" I smile as I turn his Xbox on  
"I can't believe he's cooking us breakfast" Newt smirks  
"What can we do for him?" I ponder aloud as I turn on the controller, Newt putting the shredded Christmas wrapping paper in Minho's tiny bin then sitting beside me.   
"I think just being here is enough, that shanks missed us" Newt beams   
"God help him when it's time for us to graduate and go home" I admit   
"That's over a year away, we'll end it before then" Newt says catching me by surprise   
"End it?" I ask giving Newt my full attention and not the tv screen.   
"Well yeah, we can't fool around with a man 500 miles away so we'll end our little three way thing a few months before we're due to go back, just so we can get used to not seeing each other as much" he shrugs   
"Oh" is all I really know what to say. He made it sound like I'd never see him either although we'd both be heading back to London together. Sure, I get his point on why he thinks it's best to pull away before we go but still, couldn't we get used to it after we'd left the country?   
"Shouldn't we be making the most of it before we go?" I ask Newt   
"But won't that just make the goodbye harder?" He admits   
"I don't think so, it'll be hard either way but even if we end what we all have I'd still like to think we'd see each other again, as friends"  
Newt doesn't speak and just ponders it for a little.   
"Plus well all Skype like we did at Christmas, not every day but I'm sure we'll stay in touch"  
"But ultimately we'll slowly pull apart, stop talking as much and get into relationships" Newt says   
"Aren't you pessimistic" I tease wanting this subject and the sadness I felt to leave.   
"Sorry, I just know how this is gonna end so we might as well get used to the idea of us all one day going our separate ways"  
I look back at the tv, my mood now dampened at Newts words and yet I couldn't hate him for saying them as it was the truth after all.   
"Lauren" Newt says pulling my attention back to him  
"I haven't told you you're beautiful today have I?"  
I scoff a laugh at his words, remembering how we 'got together' and he promised to tell me I'm beautiful everyday.  
"No" I tease  
"Well you're beautiful"  
"Thank you Newt"  
He smiles with a nod and brings my fringe behind my ear and suddenly I have an idea of what we can do for Minho so I lunge forward, taking Newt completely by surprise as the Xbox controller is left in the middle of the bed, myself currently kneeling over Newts lap and I go in for his lips, muffling his yelp of surprise.   
He breaks away from me to look at me curiously   
"Minho's downstairs, he's due up any minute!" He says sounding alarmed   
"I know! Minho's always fantasied about us having sex on his bed with him watching, this can be our gift to him" I explain thinking it was a brilliant idea. He wouldn't be expecting it and he hasn't had sex in over a week.   
"What gift is better than living out your fantasy?" I challenge as I stroke my fingers through his hair.   
"He's such a bloody perv" Newt laughs, his thumbs stroking my hips.   
"He really said he wants to watch me and you?" He asks sceptically   
"Yeah, when we were making out months ago, he said it'd be hot" I admit   
"Perv" he calls him again but this time he's full on laughing.   
When he stops he turns the tables and my backs hitting the bed as Newt hovers over me.   
"Ok, we'll do it for him tonight" he says and I grin in triumph  
"Minho's gonna love this" I say as Newt stands up.  
"Almost as much as I will" the blonde says as he takes my hand and pulls me up to sit   
"Now who's the perv!"

Minho called us down to the kitchen not a minute later so we could choose what we wanted on our three pancakes. He had an assortment of toppings so I had one Nutella, one golden syrup and the other strawberries with whipped cream.   
Newt wiggles his brows and looked at the cream as I buried my pancake in the fluffy cloud like cream and I smiled wide, liking his idea.

After stuffing our faces and watching two films Minho goes to check on the turkey he'd put in earlier.   
"Think he'll have any rope anywhere?" I'm asked now we're alone   
"Rope! Why?" I ask  
"So we could tie him to the chair" Newt says like it was common sense and I gasp  
"It's always the innocent ones!" I mock "but I don't think he has rope"  
"What about Alby or Aris?"  
"And what are we going to tell them it's for?" I ask and Newt shrugs   
"Where does he keep his bed sheets?"  
I laugh and answer the hallway cupboard as I hear Minho bound up the stairs towards us. 


	6. Chapter 6

Newt and I helped Minho in the kitchen much to Minho's dismay. He wanted to do it for us but having felt bad we insisted and there was nothing he could do about it. We ate in his living room as Alby was in his bedroom and Aris was at band practice. Then we played cluedo. I showered afterwards to shave and moisturise, having more of my toiletries here than I do at home and the boys are on Xbox when I get out around 10pm, my new black silk camisole on that Minho bought me. It came to mid thigh and with the adjustable shoulder straps it added a little lift to my tits, I loved it. And clearly the guys did too as there eyes were on me rather than the screen.  
"Holy shit" Minho says then his character Bill gets pulled away by a licker on left for dead and he then decides to pause the game so he could admire me without getting distracted.  
And this is why I love these men.  
"You like?" I beam  
"Come here!" Minho says, putting his pad down so I could walk into his hands. He opens his thighs so I could stand between them and his hands come to my ass, stroking the silk there.  
I smile over at Newt then, the blond bring his eyes up my body to meet my own  
"You're beautiful" he says  
"That's twice now" I say and Newt laughs  
"I think I need to buy you one in each colour" Min says  
"No you don't!" I say stepping away from the guys  
"Play your game!" I order, going over to my phone  
"I want to play with you" he counted though he picks up his pad  
"You'll have to get in line" Newt says causing me and Minho to look at him, Minho more shocked than anything at Newts words. He wasn't as comfortable with me and Minho as we were with each other so I love seeing him grow slowly more confident with us. Later would be fun for all 3 of us.  
And with our plans for tonight Newts words worked wonders in exciting me. I couldn't wait for their game to end.

Minho was more than confused when Newt ordered him to get comfortable on his pc chair not 20 minutes later, lobbing him one of his pillows to help with that.  
"It's a surprise, now shut up!" I order after hearing "what the fucks going on?" For the fourth time now. I'd lit the candles, the room small enough to be well lit by the few large candles I'd acquired. Minho would be able to see everything but it was dark enough to make it more comfortable and relaxed for everyone. I was nervous about this but more than anything excited and yet I was more excited for Minho getting to live out his fantasy.  
"I heard you're a pervert shank so we're gonna help with that" Newt beams with a dirty smile.  
Minho's brows raise but suddenly he's no longer up for questioning us.  
"Do you remember that conversation we had-?" I ask Minho as Newt sits on the side of the bed to face Minho and I step beside him, Newt putting his hand on my side  
"About how you'd love to watch me and Newt?"  
Minho's eyes flare wide for a moment as they move left to right to look at us both  
"Wait..." Minho mutters, mouth suddenly dry as he swallows  
"Emily told me, and bounds as we feel bad for not being able to spend Christmas with you we thought we'd make up for it" Newt explains  
"You're welcome" I tease when I see Minho's lips form a smile  
I can see the excitement in Minho's eyes as he watches us closely, me and Newt smiling at the man about to get a gift of a lifetime.  
Minho folds one leg over the other and entwined his fingers behind his head.  
"Well, I'm comfy!" He urges.  
Newt laughs at Minho's impatient ways and I just smile at how he accepted this all too well.  
He really was a huge perv.

"You can't move though shank!" Newt tells him, pointing a stern finger in his direction  
"Who's saying I want to, Shank!" Minho dares back and I see Newt shake his head.

I pull Newt to his feet but I keep my eyes on Minho until Newts hand comes to push my fringe behind my ear, or should I say bangs.  
His brown eyes shine with nerves so I place my hand over his and pull it away from my face.  
"Just pretend that pervert isn't here" I whisper  
"I can hear you you know!"  
Newt chuckles and surprises me by kissing me, his movements confident and sure and again I remember he's a good actor. Fake it till you make it.  
I return his kiss, making it more greedy and my hands go to his button on his jeans. I wanted him naked and not just for Minho's sake.

Newts jeans ride down now the button and zipper were no longer keeping them snug around his hips and I push them down, Newt kicking them off absently.  
I run Newts length over the material of his boxers, feeling his arousel as I move slowly up and down to tease both men.  
Newts hands come to my outer thighs and as they run up they bring the silk material of my night dress with them showing Minho my silk panties that match in colour. Minho groans causing a fresh wave of arousel to run through me, making my panties even wetter.

Nets fingers slip into the waistband of the thin material that covered my ass and he pulls them down, releasing my lips and kneeling down to take them off me, pulling them off one foot at a time, then his hands are firm on my hips and he's turning me slightly so Minho has a better view of me then my thighs getting pulled over Newts right shoulder and his mouth is ghosting my lips, his hot breath causing me to shiver in anticipation.  
My eyes find Minho, his legs now both down and his hands gripping the arms of his chair. He was rock hard and his eyes would not move from Newts tongue as it began to lash out at my clit. I grab onto the bundle of blond hair and gasp at the sudden surge of pleasure. Somehow knowing Minho was watching made it so much better. I could come just from this.

As Newts tongue expertly swirls against my tight bundle of nerves two fingers come to my wet pussy, with no friction because of how sopping wet I am his finger tips slip inside easily and I moan and buckle into him, my bottom lip being captured between my teeth scared Alby would hear me I close my eyes and concentrate on being quiet.  
That's not easy with the handsome and talented blond between my legs.  
"N-Newt... stop!" I order, the pleasure too much, if it continues I'd come and scream the house down.  
"Don't!" Minho orders just as Newts tongue and fingers falter  
Newt looks to Minho with wet lips, his fingers still toying with my opening, just pushing inside only to slip right out again to continue the torturing cycle.  
"She's close, the pleasure will overtake the sensitivity then she'll come!" Minho says, his pupils big and dark as he looks at where Newts fingers are.  
"Alby.. I don't want to" I pant as I try to explain  
"Let him hear you, hell I want to hear you"  
I pant at Minho's words then gasp and jolt as Newts tongue returns to my clit. I jolt again, thrusting into him, his fingers going deeper causing me to yelp and cling to Newts head.  
Three more long thrusts of Newts fingers and my orgasm starts to creep up.  
I clench my insides and push up against his tongue as I feel the impending orgasm and suddenly it hits hard and I'm gripping to Newts head hard, keeping him against me as my lips part in a silent moan. When I relax some time later Newt pulls away and I look down at him, stroking his cheek as I apologise.

"I'm fine" Newt beams as he gets to his feet. I smile as I try to even out my breathing and I look to Minho, his hand down his slacks and boxers lazily rubbing himself.  
"Looks like you weren't the only one to enjoy that" Newt laughs  
"It's not over yet" I state as I pull at Newts tshirt  
"I want you naked"  
"We both do" Minho speaks, his breath harsh.  
Newt strips slowly, almost like he's enjoying the attention he's getting from us both.  
"Mmm" I murmur, appreciating the man in absolutely nothing.  
I run my fingers down his chest and grip his thighs, pulling him in for a kiss, tasting myself on him and honestly, I don't mind the taste one bit.

I take control and push him onto Minho's bed, Newt chuckling as he lands on his back and elbows, his legs over the side of the bed. Now it's my turn to kneel between his legs and make him feel as good as he made me feel.

I sit on my haunches, sticking my ass out slightly to give Minho something to appreciate as I take ahold of the blond. He lets out a breath and his shoulders relax at my touch and I run my tongue under his cock, from balls to tip, watching as Newt lets his head fall back. God he was so sexy like this.

I twirl my tongue around his sensitive tip before slipping him inside of my mouth.  
I tease for a couple minutes, essentuating my movements for Minho to see and then I get serious, speeding up my pace and applying more pressure.  
Newts groans of approval keeping me going as I massage his thighs.  
"Em" Newt pants  
"Hmmm?" I ask the best I can around his cock  
"Fuck... I can't ... I'm close"  
I smile around him and reach for his hands and bring them to the back of my head.  
He sits up with me pulling him and I nod the best I can when he looks down at me. He gets my meaning and thrusts into my mouth, my jaw grateful for the rest as Newt takes control, cumming down my threat with a guttural moan and then he's pulling me away from him and checking me over.  
"I'm ok" I pant trying to catch my breath back  
"Fuck!" Newt mutters then falls back and I laugh and stand up.

I turn then to look at Minho who's still rubbing himself though his clothes have been pushed down and I can see the precum glistening on the head of his cock as he pumps with purpose. He's close.

I teasingly rub my clit as I stand there watching him, for his benefit, not mine. I suddenly get pulled back onto Newts lap who's now sat up and his hands go under my thighs to pull them apart to give Min the perfect view as I continue to rub myself, feeling conscious and yet empowered all at the same time and Minho's coming in his hand with loud pants.

I remove my hand and Newt releases my thighs so I could close them, my juices wetting my thighs, and most likely now Newts.

I knew the boys would need a bathroom break so I stand and head for the bathroom myself, wiping away my juices and washing my hands.

Minho walks in as I'm drying my hands and heads straight for the toilet.  
"Shall I get us all a drink before we continue?" I ask him  
Minho's answer is a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

When I return with three glasses of ice water Minho's tshirt is off, the cum stained material nowhere to be seen and Newt had a fresh pair of underwear on although they wasn't his own, a wise choice bounds as he only had one more pair here and those would just get ruined.

We drink in silence, devouring our drinks, the cold liquid soothing down my throat. Newt takes my empty glass, putting it besides his own on the floor and pushing me onto my back. He was clearly eager to get back into it.

He towers over me, keeping his body away as his lips dip down to meet mine. I hold his hips, my thumb dipping into the band of Minho's Calvins that were loose around Newts slimmer hips.  
I look over at Minho, topless and nursing his near empty glass in his lap at his seat, his eyes drinking us in.  
Newts lips leave mine to nip at my neck as I breath into his.  
"What do you reckon Minho" Newt says, turning his head to look at him. "Am I leaving this on or taking it off?" Newt asks motioning to the sexy silk piece I'm wearing  
"Take it off, she's been wearing it long enough"  
I surpass my moan at Minho's orders, there was something so hot about these two being in charge and working together against me that had me so desperately wet for them. I felt the need to be dominated, these two taking charge had me squeezing my thighs in hopes of some sort of relief.

Newt pulls me up and yanks at the netted hem. I raise my ass up so Newt could pull it from under me then I was raising my arms so he could pull it off of me.  
It lands at Minho's feet and a cold tongue presses against my erect nipple. I let out a breath and card my fingers through soft blond hair as Newt teases my left nipple.

Newt puts his weight on his knees so his right hand could cup my pussy and he smirks when he's met with such a drenched pussy that my cheeks grew red.

Newt goes from half hard to fully erect in a second and his 4 fingers run down between my lips to collect the moisture, then he's slicking up his cock with my juices and pushing his boxers down and out the way.  
It was easy to tell we were getting impatient.  
Newt doesn't warn me and he slides deep inside of me, the both of us clinging together and panting.  
Then the draw beside us opens causing us both to look and Minho's pulling out a condom. Shit.

"Such a stickler for the rules" Newt pants as he reluctantly pulls out of me  
"I thought you two were smarter than that" Minho scolds though there's no scowl, only a teasing smile.  
Minho pulls back as Newt grabs for the outstretched foil packet.  
"Allow me" he offers, already opening the packet.  
Newt smiles and I lean up on my elbows to watch Minho carefully roll it over Newt, teasing him with slow pumps after its on  
Newts moan makes Minho's cock jump from under his slacks and I want more than anything to help him with his problem.

Newt pushes him away though before I could get brave enough to invite him into the bed with us and Minho's laughing, taking his seat to watch us.

Newts hands come to my hips and with one determined pull of strength, I'm on my knees breathing heavily. Newt pushing me around did really good things to me.  
I'm pulled back, the head of his cock just touching my wet lips and he moves, rubbing his cock head against my lips until it nudges my clit causing me to moan in pure bliss.  
"Newt" I beg, knowing he needed this just as much as me  
"What?" He asks as his fingers on my hips tighten slightly and he slides back, over my cunt, the head of his cock just staying there, teasing.  
"Fuck me already!" I order  
Newt pushes against me again, his dick nestling between my lips and I jolt as he nudges my clit again  
"Ahh fuck, please" I moan, pulling away from him to line him up  
He pushes forward, his cock applying just enough pressure to my opening for just the tip to be inside. He holds me firm as I try to push back and try to wiggle, his strength surprised me.  
I clench my muscles and gasp at the feel of him just poking in. It was heavenly but it was also torture.  
"Newt!" I growl out, on the verge of angry with how desperate I was and thankfully he pushes inside, it was slow and so fucking amazing, burying himself to the hilt as I moan into the pillow.  
Then he's drawing back and slamming home with such force I almost fall forward, Newts hands on my waist just about keeping me where he needs me. The mattress creaks beneath us as his pounding quickens, hard and brutal and exactly what I needed.  
I turn my head, unable to do anything else as I moan at every thrust. I watch Minho as his hand movement matches Newts thrusts. For a moment I panic knowing there was no way Alby couldn't hear this and seeing him would be an awkward ordeal as he knew Newt was here but then my second orgasm of the night bursts through me out of nowhere and I'm a panting weak mess.  
Newt slows his assault and kisses my back causing me to smile and open my eyes.  
Minho had his head back and his fingers covered in cum.

When I gain a little energy back I push into Newt and his hands loosen allowing me to lie on my stomach. He grabs the pillow beside me and puts it under my stomach so I'd be comfortable then his hands grip my shoulders as he thrusts at a steady pace.

I'm a sensitive moaning mess underneath him at the slight angle change, this felt even better and my moans were breathy and lower. His cock felt amazing inside of me and I found myself pouting when he grips me tight and pulls me hard to empty himself.

I feel sore and absolutely shattered when Newt climbs off the bed and I lazily roll onto my back. Newt throws Minho's boxers at me to wipe down with so I climb off the bed to empty myself of liquids and watch Minho cleaning himself up.

He walks over to me and kisses me, it was hot and heavy but brief.  
He then kisses Newt the same way and I find myself staring in awe. He's just affected by what happened, that's why he's kissing us.

"You two can go away anytime if that's what I get"  
Newt laughs and pushes Minho away  
"I need a shower," Newt says  
"I'll join you," Min says before looking at me.  
"I'll shower in the morning" I admit being way too tired for that right now.

The guys take their time in the shower and I was practically out of it when they returned. Minho cuddles up to me being the bigger spoon and I hum approvingly  
"You stink of sex!" I hear though I was too tired to laugh.

 

 

 

  
"Hey! Em what's up?" Brenda asks me from her position in the hall. I jump from my seat on the edge of the bath and look up to her. I didn't hear her get back.  
"N-nothing" I lie, giving her my best fake smile. She frowns, not quite believing it.  
"So why do you look like you're having a mental breakdown?" She questions, folding her arms.

It had been two days since that perfect amazing night but yesterday, as I spent the day in Minho's bed eating junk food and watching Netflix I realised something. I was due on that day, and now two days later I'm still not on, I'm late and I'm never late and one thing had me worried. The night in London at Newts, we never wore protection. What if I was pregnant? I'm abroad with no doctor and if I was no matter what I chose to do it'll cost me money, money I didn't have. Brenda was right, I am having a mental breakdown.

I tell her, not about me having sex with Newt and Minho, I don't even need to say a name of who's it could be, her mind just going to the reasonable answer Minho as she knows we're fucking. She doesn't need to know the weird details, only that there's a possibility I'm fucking pregnant.

"I'll run into town and grab you a test" she says and my tears spill that I'd been holding back and she enters the bathroom and hugs me  
I cry into her arms for a few minutes as she strokes my hair and tells me everything's going to be ok then I pull back to look at her and dry my eyes.

"Minho's going to be here in 20, we're going to see a panto, we won't have time and it's already planned that I'm staying at his" I say  
"Maybe that's a good thing Em! You should tell him. He can drop you off in the morning and you can do the test together, support each other" she offers and I shake my head as I sniffle  
"You need him Emily, you shouldn't stress through this alone. You can both take the night to talk, to let him hold some of the weight. Minho is the best guy to have something like this happen with, I know he'd be supportive, boyfriend or not boyfriend!" She says firmly and I know she's right, I know in this situation Minho would take the weight off my shoulders with reassuring words and a firmness of knowing exactly what to do but this was Newts child I'll be carrying and I don't know how Minho would react.  
"Just tell him! I'll pick you up a test and leave it on your bed, ok!"  
"Ok. Thank you, Brenda"

I can't seem to concentrate or enjoy the play that's taking place in front of me on the huge stage. I couldn't stop worrying and looking to my right to the two men I've let down. We were only 18, way too young to be worrying about pregnancy. Newt sat beside me, Minho beside him, both sucked into the panto without a care in the world. Could I really tell them and ruin this amazing night?  
But what if I am and they feel betrayed I didn't tell them right away?  
Oh god, what do I do?

A hand connects with my right arm on the arm rest and I look from my lap to see it was Minho, his eyes curious as he looked at me. Newt looking between us both confused.  
"What's wrong?" Minho whisper shouts over Newt  
"Nothing!"  
He eyes me skeptically and I smile  
"I ain't buying it!" He says  
"Well tough" I say pulling my hand away  
"Tell me!" He demands  
"No, watch the panto, both of you! I'm fine!"  
Minho huffs and Newts eyebrows furrow together but reluctantly they put their sights back to the stage and I take a deep breath to calm myself.  
I don't think I can keep this from them and honestly they deserved to know.

Newt looks at me every time I don't shout at the stage for the stupid man to realise the evil witch is behind him and I know no matter how good the play my mood and worries won't allow me to enjoy it so I stop trying to hide it and Newt only looks at me strangely for a couple seconds when I grab his hand to hold. Thankfully he could see I needed it and he held me firmly now looking more worried than I'd ever seen him look.  
I shake my head, not willing to give him answers here. It's then Minho notices our connected hands and eyes them weirdly before looking to me. I just look away knowing Minho would only demand the answers here and now if he saw the worry in my eyes.

In the car on the way to Minho's I still deny anything is wrong, they ask and they demand but still I don't say anything, suddenly I realised I couldn't because I wasn't brave enough to admit to Minho we fucked up in London or to tell Newt the price of fucking up that's now landed at our feet. I just couldn't.

I get out of it by telling them I just don't feel very well and that I didn't want to say anything or leave because the panto was Minho's treat and thankfully they bought it, I guess being a good actor and liar pays off.

"Hey, Emily!" A soft voice wakes me in the morning and I notice straight away that the heat from Minho behind me is gone. He must be jogging.  
"Em" comes Newts voice again but this time it's accompanied with a thumb stroking my cheek. I hum and smile and open my heavy eyes.  
With Minho jogging it was stupidly early.  
"You ok?" He asks me and I find myself smiling more  
"Of course I am"  
I'm waking up next to you.  
Newt frowns which takes me by surprise, isn't my answer the right one?  
"So what was wrong with you last night?" He asks  
Oh, that.  
"I told you, I wasn't feeling too good"  
"Bullshit, tell me what's up!" He demands and now I'm frowning  
"I told you-"  
"You told me a lie!" He cuts in "I've seen that look, there's something serious on your mind now what is it"  
Oh shit, I can't get out of not telling him can I.  
"Please?"  
I huff and lie on my back.  
"I'm ..... I'm supposed to be on but, I haven't come on" I admit just looking at Minho's light bulb in the centre of his ceiling. When Newt says nothing I brave looking at him.  
Newts look is calculating mixed with scepticism, like he knew what I was getting at he just didn't want to believe it.  
"I think... in London.."  
Newt shakes his head  
"No I pulled out" he assures me  
"But I'm never late" I admit and Newt runs his hand through his messy morning hair.  
"Oh klunk!"  
"Brenda said she'll buy me a test, I ... what do we tell Minho?" I ask  
Newt looks to me, his teeth capturing his bottom lip.  
"I ... don't know. Maybe we should do the test before we tell him?" Newt offers and his eyes go to my stomach hidden under the blanket  
So Newts ashamed we didn't use protection too, Minho would be so disappointed in us.  
"Yeah you're right. I'll ask Min to drop me home then I'll text you the results"  
"I want to be there when you do it!" He insists  
"And what do we tell Minho, he's gonna question us sneaking off to mine"  
"He hasn't got to know! I'll just bus it to yours"  
"This feels wrong Newt" I admit. I didn't like the thought of doing this behind Minho's back.  
"I know but it's not his problem, it's ours! We'll figure this out" he says, his thumb returning to my face and I find myself nodding.


	8. Chapter 8

I had convinced Minho to drop me home on the premise I was still feeling ill and just wanted a bath and my own bed, he'd bought it although he was reluctant, offering to run me a bubble bath at his and to buy me soup and to be my doctor. It was sweet of him and I knew to expect it but I told him I didn't want to burden him and make him ill and thankfully Newt helped my cause by saying he could drive us both home as Newt still had unpacking to do and to get things ready for our first day back at Uni tomorrow.

Brenda had in fact bought me a test, it greeted me as soon as I entered my small bedroom. She'd placed the box on my pillow. I read the instructions and then read them again before running myself a bath.

Jorge lets the blond in as Brenda wasn't home, probably at her friends or shopping.   
He knocks on the bathroom door a minute later and I only worry about him seeing me naked in the bath for a few seconds before I think fuck it and call him inside.

He halters at the door seeing me in my bubble bath but I smile and tell him to close the door behind him.   
I notice he has the pregnancy test as he takes a seat on the toilet lid. He looks down at it held in his hands before he looks at me.   
He smiles and I know he's thanking me for waiting for him to get here until I do it. I return his smile and look at the bubbles surrounding me.

"Sorry it took so long to get here, Minho was ... he was hard to lie to"   
"Why?" I ask  
"He offered to stay at mine tonight, I had to tell him I wasn't in the mood tonight, he said just because he's offering to stay doesn't mean we have to fuck, when I told him I'd like a night alone he started acting weird, like I'd punched him or something, he didn't seem happy"  
"I hope he's ok, he's never acted like that before" I admit   
It's silent between us as we worry about Minho and the predicament we're in.   
"Want me to make you a drink or something to eat while you do this?"  
He offers, holding up the test.   
"I'd love a cup of tea. I'll cook us something up in a bit" I offer and Newt nods and stands. He puts the box where he was just sitting.

"Take as long as you need, I'll be in the bedroom" he offers and I smile   
"I'll get out and do it now so we can see the results together" I admit   
Newt grabs the large towel from the radiator and hands it to me before leaving the bathroom and I get dried and open up the protective packaging of the little stick that will determine my fate.

With my gown on and the plastic white stick with the blue lid in hand I enter my bedroom to see Newt sat at the end of my bed, his head in his hands. He looks up and forces a smile and I sit beside him, feeling dread eat up inside of me.   
Newts arm comes around me and pulls me in and I rest my head on his shoulder.   
I had so many questions I wanted to ask Newt. What do we do if I am?  
Would he want to keep it? Get rid of it?   
If I'm not do we tell Minho?   
I'm sure Newt had questions too but neither of us ask them, we just sit there in silence for 2 minutes as we wait for the results.

"Is it ready?" Newt asks, breaking the silence with his impatience.   
"I don't know" I admit being too scared to look. I brave it anyway knowing we need to know and I exhale in relief and laugh as I see the little red line.   
"Not pregnant!" I beam, looking up to Newt and I see the relief flood out of him, seems we're both relieved. I snuggle into Newts chest as he peers down at the test, his arm holding me tighter.   
"Bloody hell" he mutters and then laughs himself "were never doing bareback again!" He says causing me to laugh.

We drink our teas, our minds finally cleared and then I cook us dinner and we eat it as we watch a film together in my living room.   
The door knocks as we're coming to the end of the film and I answer to find Minho stood there, a smile on his face and my favourite soup from the Chinese near his place. He really was too good to me but I couldn't appreciate it fully with the panic going through me that he thinks I'm alone.   
"Min, what you doing here?" I ask as he steps inside  
"I had to make sure my foreign beauty could handle our flu now didn't I" he says and I know any other time I'd laugh but he says it as he steps into my living room and his eyes land on Newt. Oh boy.   
It's silent for an agonisingly long time until Newt greets him and I step inside the room.   
"Thought you wanted to be alone?" Minho asks, his cool tone towards Newt worrying.   
"I did but I went to eat at Frys and thought I'd at least pop in" Newt lies and Min just eyes him.   
"It's sweet how worried you both are but I'm ok" I say hoping to prevent an argument with Minho being so hot headed at the moment.   
"You should be in bed and you should be getting things ready for uni" Minho sneers the last orders at Newt and I hold my breathe.   
Newt looks annoyed at Minho's tone, like he was telling Newt off for being here.   
"He isn't staying Min, in fact he was getting ready to leave" I say, trying to lighten the tension between both men.   
"Whatever, if you two wanted to be alone you only had to fucking say!" Minho dumps the takeaway tub into my hands and storms out, driving away before Newt could call him back inside.   
I enter the hallway to see Newt stepping back inside, closing the door behind him.   
He huffs in defeat when he sees me.   
"Do you think we should have told him?" I ask  
"He didn't give us a chance to"   
"I should have just told you both together" I mutter   
"Hey" Newt says as he steps up to me.   
"This isn't your fault! I think Mins just feeling left out, we'll apologise and make it up to him tomorrow. We haven't got to tell him if you don't want to but maybe it's best he knows why?" Newt suggests   
"Yeah" I agree knowing it was for the best.

Newt leaves not long after and we meet outside the uni the next morning to go in together. Minho's car was already parked up with the driver nowhere to be seen. He'd be in the gym room, avoiding us most likely.

"He's definitely avoiding us!" I mutter annoyed as we walk away from the tracks come dinner, Ben telling us Minho went to grab some food. When he doesn't answer his phone and he isn't in the uni cafeteria Newt suggests the cafe next door. And that's where we find him stood outside talking to people we didn't know.

He ignores my stern look as we approach and instead continues talking to these 4 guys about a new game that was released just before Christmas.   
"You unlock the characters gamer picture" Newt answers a question before Minho can "been waiting long Minho?" He asks his friend with a stern arch of his brows   
"Few minutes" he mutters back   
The four students finally take notice of us now and give us smiles before saying goodbye to Minho and walking off   
"You done being childish?" Newt asks   
"Newt!" I warn, knowing Minho would retaliate   
"I have other friends!" He snaps back  
"It doesn't mean you can just ignore us" I pointer before Newt could rile the runner up even more.   
"Just tell us what's wrong instead of acting like a dick!" Newt argues, folding his arms.   
"Me a dick? You're the one being a dick Newt! Telling me you want to be alone when really you just want to hang out with your girlfriend!"  
"Minho!" I say in hopes he'd listen to reason   
"And you!" He says, setting his sights onto me. "You weren't even ill was you! Both of you lieing to me so you can sneak around and see each other!" He accuses   
"It's not like that!" I say   
"Isn't it?" He demands angrily   
"No, Lexi was having a hard time, she needed me" Newt starts to explain   
as Minho's eyes bore into mine   
"Why the fuck didn't you come to me, to us both!" He's seething now and I couldn't blame him, it didn't sound well.   
"I'm sorry Min" I apologise   
"No, you know what, fuck you both!"  
Sadness washes over me as Minho gives us one last distasteful look and stomps away   
"Yeah, walk away Minho, real mature!" Newt shouts after him, grabbing everyone's attention who hadn't already been gawping at us outside of the cafe   
I look around at all the familiar faces of the students before looking to Newt.   
"Come on" I say leading him away before we're bombarded with questions.

"Bloody wanker!" Newt mutters as he slumps into the uncomfortable plastic chair in our drama room.   
I sit next to him and sigh   
"I'll try and talk to him before he gets the chance to drive off. If I corner him he'll have no choice but to listen to me"   
"I wouldn't bother Lex, lost cause that one. Fucking arsehole!" Newt says angrily.   
"Hey" I say putting my hand on his thigh to relax him  
"It's Minho, you don't mean that! He's angry we lied and met up behind his back, I'm sure I would be too if you two were being suspicious behind my back" I explain and Newt huffs so I let go of his leg.  
"I hope he'll come around when he finds out why"   
"He will" I assure him

I'm waiting for Minho, sat on the bonnet of his car when he walks over. Newt carrying on home, leaving with Zart, Harriet and Sonya. He wished me luck.   
I slide off the bonnet and stand in front of it, crossing my arms.   
"Go home Em!" He mutters, walking past me to unlock his car. I grab his arm and pull him to me.  
"You're not getting away that easily"  
"You do realise I can over power you right!" He threats   
"That a promise?" I ask with a dirty smile   
That lightens him up. He scoffs a laugh and smiles up at me, although it only lasts a second   
"What do you want English?"  
"To explain" I say finally taking my hand off of his arm   
"Without Newt?" He asks eyeing the car park like he expected him to pop out from behind a car somewhere.   
"He left with Zart! Just let me explain, please?" I beg and Mins shoulders relax and he steps in front of me properly, telling me to speak with an impatient shrug of his shoulders.   
"In London there was one night I spent at Newts. We had sex, obviously cause it's what we do"  
Minho's brows raise as if to say "go on"  
I look down to gather my thoughts before looking back up into his eyes.   
"We had no protection, it wasn't planned, we didn't think we'd spend a night together so, well"  
Minho huffs, he knew what I was going to say so I choose not to even say it  
"Idiots!" He mutters quietly before his eyes soften   
"So what Em, are you?" He eyes my stomach wearily before looking back up to my eyes for answers.   
"No, but I thought I was"  
Minho lets out a breath and nods   
"That's why Newt came to mine, because I was doing a test and Newt wanted to be there. We didn't want to tell you because we were ashamed and we knew you'd be disappointed in us and we couldn't have that" I admit   
"I wish you told me instead of hiding it like some shameful secret!" He says and then proceeds to pull me into a tight hug which I return.   
"It is some shameful secret" I mumble into his chest.   
"No, it's not! I get it, how was you supposed to know you'd be spending a night together and to prepare for it? You wasn't! I'm not disappointed, I'm just glad you're not pregnant!" He admits stroking my hair and I smile sadly   
I look up to him and he looks down at me and I'm glad the majority of students had left already, there was just the odd few people and cars left now and I don't think anyone was paying us any mind.   
"I suppose I need to apologise to Newt" he says   
"I think you need to apologise to each other!"  
Minho nods in agreement then rubs the tip of his nose against mine causing me to giggle.   
"Are you ok? That couldn't have been easy to deal with?" Minho asks thoughtfully   
"I'm ok, now anyway"  
"Good" he says and he kisses me.   
My eyes widen at being kissed in the car park. We never kissed at uni and very rarely kissed outside of the bed.   
I kiss him back though and smile when he pulls away.   
"No more secrets English! Come on, lets go find the other cute English" he says causing me to laugh and slapping my ass as I slip past him to climb into the passenger seat.


End file.
